Little did I Know
by parchmentwords. Queen in pink
Summary: if u love Katniss&Peeta, this is ur place to be! this book goes through the hunger games books, but with a few twists! summery - Katniss and Peeta have been friends since 4, together since 11, and now their 14 and it's months before the first hunger games. i know i stink at summery's, but please read! * includes pregnant katniss* please R&R QIP
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the door of the bakery. The smell of hot bread wafted out of the door and I took a big breath. Peeta was working the counter, he grinned at Greasy Sae as he gave her a loaf of bread.

"Hi Peeta!" I exclaimed, running up to him and putting my elbows on the counter.

He looked up, and if possible his grin just got wider. "hey," he said, pulling me around the counter and into his arms. He gave me a kiss and I laughed. "Pppppeeeeeettttttaaaaa, the oven won't work!" Everlyn wined. Peeta's mother thought he should marry Everlyn, as she comes from a semi-wealthy family, her father owns the butcher shop. She bats her eyelashes and motions Peeta over. Peeta just rolled his eyes, and walked over, me in tow. She had a batch of cookie dough in her arms, and was staring at the oven. Peeta took one look at the oven, sighed, and flipped the switch near the door. "The oven wasn't on Everlyn," he said tiredly. Then he slowly walked back to the front counter. Peeta and I were both 14, and love like each other very much. _Do we love each other? _I thought to myself. While I was thinking, Peeta had snuck up behind me and in one sudden movement, grabbed me by my waist and spun me around. I let out a high pitch squeal, and begged him to let me down. Just then Rye, Peeta's brother walked in. "I think we should keep her," said Peeta, while swinging me over his shoulder. "ya, I" Rye started, but then changed his mind when he saw the death glare I was giving him. "Um, maybe you should let her down, she's giving me the evil eye, and it's pretty menacing." Rye said, slowly backing away. "you ruin all the fun," Peeta mumbled. I smiled as he put me down. "hey, don't forget our date today," Peeta reminded me. "I won't forget." I replied. Today Peeta was taking me on a date, and then I would sleep over. It took forever for father to let me go, but when I convinced him how much I love Peeta how much we like each other, he agreed. Peeta's mother walked down the stairs, a scowl ever so present on her wrinkled face. "Peeta you nasty child, get that seam brat out of my house!" she snarled. "mother, you can't kick out a paying customer!" Peeta said with a wink in my direction as he handed me a loaf of bread. "But I didn't even…" I started, but Peeta put a finger to his mouth and walked me to the door. He pulled me close and whispered "I'll pick you up in an hour." I gave him a soft kiss and walked home.

I picked Prim up from the schoolyard, a smile permanently implanted on my face. "what are you so happy about?" Prim asked. "I have a date with Peeta," I smiled. "oooooooo," Prim exclaimed. She was still ten, and as innocent as can be. We rushed home so I could get ready for my date with Peeta. I ran the small wooden comb through my hair, and put it in it's usual braid. Then I changed into a plain blue shirt, brown pants, and my hunting boots. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. "coming," I yelled I quickly grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and my white flannel night gown that I've had since I was 11, and put them all in my game bag. I rushed to the door, and opened it. The hot summer air blew in, along with Peeta. "Hey," peeta said, smiling crookedly. "I was thinking we could go to the lake today, as it's so hot," he said. "sure," I replied. I was a fairly closed off person, and the only people I really talk to are my parents, prim, Mage, and Peeta. Gale and I talk some, but we are like brother and sister, and we fight a lot. He's had a much shorter temper since his father died in a mining accident only a few years ago. I was lucky, and my father was one of the survivors. "I'll be back tomorrow morning!" I yelled to my family. "have fun!" exclaimed prim, an adorable little smile crossing her face. "I will," I responded, smiling back as I headed out the door.

"Here we are!" Exclaimed peeta. We came across the small lake in the center of the woods. I peeled off my cloths until I was only in my undergarments. Peeta did the same. We both jumped in the lake at the same time. I was still a little embarrassed to be with peeta in my underclothes, as I am so skinny from the lack of food. We swam and splashed and played for a few hours, then we got out and lay out in the sun to dry. "that was fun!" I exclaimed. "I have something to show you," peeta said, a little nervously. "ooookkkkk," I said while taking his hand as he put a blindfold over my eyes. We walked for about 5 miniutes when we suddenly stopped in a little clearing. Peeta slowly took the blindfold off. "ok, you can open your eves now." He said timidly. I slowly opened my eyes. We were in the middle of a small clearing with little yellow dandilions and a large oak tree. There was a checkered blanket in the middle, and a picnic basket lay to the side. "dd..dd..ooo…ooo you like it?" peeta said, stumbling over words. " I love it!" I exclaime, a smile lit up my face. "i..i.. I love you." Peeta said embarrassingly looking down at the ground, a pink tint coming to his cheeks. "I love you to" I said. He looked up, then brought me close and we started to kiss…

**i don't write lemons, make up ur own!***

~ QIP


	2. Chapter 2

"Katniss, Katniss, wake up," peeta whispered softly. I only snuggled deeper into his chest, but then I realized we weren't in his house, or his bed, we were no the ground. I opened my eyes suddenly, only to find we were still on the checkered blanket… with no cloths… I sat up quickly and pulled the checkered blanket to my chest, blushing fiercely. "are you ok?" peeta asked, a look of concern in his eyes. "ya, I'm fine." I said, but as I tried to stand up, I winced a little, and Peeta noticed. "are you sure?" he asked again, helping me up. "don't worry, just a little sore from last night." I responded. "did I hurt you?" asked peeta, a wild look in his eyes. "don't worry, I'm fine!" I repeated, pulling him in and giving him a kiss. "ok, but we should probably get back," he said. I brushed myself off and took his hand.

2 weeks later.

I shot out of bed and ran to the toilet to puke my guts out. I kneeled beside the toilet for about ten minutes before Prim came in. she held my hair up and rubbed my back while I kept puking. I suddenly stopped, and felt fine. Irubbed my stomach. I actually was really hungry. "Katniss, I think you're sick, maybe the flu?" prim asked. "I'm sure that's what it is," I reassured her. I got up and went to go get my hunting things. "wait, if you're sick then you should stay home." Prim said, standing in front of the door. The weird thing was, I didn't _feel _sick, I was just throwing up. " I guess you're right," I responded, a frown on my face. I put my hunting boots down and went to sit in my bedroom. About 10 minutes later Peeta comes rushing In the door. "Katniss, are you ok?" he said, rushing to my side. "I'm fi…" I said, before I rushed to the toilet to throw up again. Peeta followed me and held my hair while whispering soothing words. I finally finished, wiped my mouth, and walked outside with me. I heard a client in the kitchen with my mother. "so what are your symptoms?" my mother asked a girl who was probably in her 20's. "I throw up all the time, but I don't feel sick, I am always hungry, and I have mood swings." The lady said. "hey Katniss, that soulds like what you have!" peeta said, hoping to find a cure to my sickness. "I believe you're pregnant" my mother said. "pregnant?" I stuttered. _Could I be pregnant? _Then all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"Katniss, Katniss, wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes. I was laying on my bed, with peeta hovering over me "thank God you're awake!" he said, hugging me. "Peeta, I think you better leave." I said as calmly as possible. "why?" he asked, confused. "just please leave," I repeated, trying to stay calm. "ok," he said slowly, while walking to the door. He was finally gone when I went to the kitchen. I figured prim and my mother were in town, and my father was down at the minds. I grabbed some of the extra money, pulled on my hunting boots, and went to town. I hid around a building when prim and my mother came out of the apothecary. I snuck inside and went straight to the pregnancy tests. I was looking around when the old shopkeeper came up to me. "This one's the most accurate," she said, handing it to me. "Is this for you?" she asked. "No, for a friend," I lied. I grabbed and paid for the test, then ran out the door.

Instead of running home, I went to mages. She was my only girl friend, and had a sound proof bathroom. I knocked on the door, and the mayor answered. "I'm looking for Mage," I said. "She's right inside," he responded, opening the side door and letting me in. I ran upstairs to her room. I found her sitting on her bed reading a book. "Mage, I need your help." I said franticly. "Katniss!" mage looked up startled. She walked to my side. "what can I help you with?" she asked. I wordlessly handed her the brown paper bag. she lifted it up and looked inside. Her eyes grow wide as she realized it was a pregnancy test. She handed it back to me, then pointed to the bathroom. "Pee on it, then wait 3 minutes for the results, two lines means your pregnant, one line means you aren't," she said quietly. I rushed to the bathroom and peed on the little stick. i left it on the counter, and waited for the results. _What would everyone think if I was pregnant, I'm only 14! What would peeta say, I hope h won't leave me._ I thought while I waited. I figured it had been a few minutes, so I looked over at the little stick…


	4. Chapter 4

…Two little pink lines. I dropped the test on the floor, and started sobbing hysterically. I leaned against the cold wall, trying to make the world go away. "Katniss, Katniss, are you ok?" mage was screaming, while beating her fists on the door. I slowly got up and opened the door for her. She fell into the bathroom, as she was leaning all of her weigh on the door. I look at her with teary eyes, and grabbed the test from the counter. "I,I, I'm pppregnant." I said through my sobs. A look of shock, then sympathy crossed her face as she slowly walked over to where I was standing and wrapped me in a hug. We sat on the bathroom floor for about ten minutes before mage said "who's the father?" I was outraged. What kind of person does she think I am? As seam slut? I turn to her with shock and amazement. "Peeta. It's only been p=Peeta." I said slowly. Then I picked myself up of the ground and walked out of the bathroom. I went and sat on m=Mages bed. I started to rub my belly, not believing there was actually human being in there. Mage came and sat next to me. "What are you going to do?" she asked while gently putting a hand on my belly. "I don't know," I answered truthfully. "I'll probably tell peeta first, then all the parents." I said, forming a plan in my mind. Mage was quiet, then she spoke up in a soft voice "our doors are always open if need be." She said while playing with her hair. "Thank you" I said while wrapping her in a hug. I walked down the stairs, and let myself out. I was walking towards home when I started talking to my belly. "hi there, I'm your mommy," I said rubbing my belly affectionately. "I'm going to take great care of you, and I love you s…" I suddenly bumped into someone. I blushed fiercely while apologizing many times. I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. "Katniss, we need to talk." he said. I look up, and I see Peeta's bright blue eyes.

**Sorry the chapters are getting shorter, I promise the next one will be longer! Please R&R, ~QIP**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to Nanacela, thanks for your review! **

_Oh no, here we go. _I thought to myself. "Lets go over here." Peeta said in a monotone voice, roughly pulling me to the nearest ally. We stood in the damp ally way, him with his hands curled into fists, me with both my hands clutching my stomach. After a few minutes, peeta finally said "are your pregnant?" his eyes and face blank of emotion. I started to cry. "y..y..yes" I slipped in between sobs. Peeta's face switched to disbelief only for a second then was back to emotionless. "Is it mine?" he said in a tight voice. He looked down at me, and I looked up at him with shock. "You peeta, it's only been you." I said to him with teary eves, then I started crying. He was relieved for a second, but then was in shock. I collapsed on the ground with my head against a wooden barrel, one hand on my belly and another on the ground. It started to rain, and peeta sat down with me, holding me close. He wrapped his jacket around me as I started to shiver. he looked at me with eyes full of love, and said "we better get you out of the rain, wouldn't want you to get sick and hurt the little one." He wrapped an arm around me and placed his hand on my stomach. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "So does that mean you want it?" I asked. Abortion wasn't allowed in the districts, and my only other option would be to send our child to the districts unwanted children home, but I didn't want to do that. I already loved my child, and wanted to keep it. Peeta looked at my stomach with love, then looked back up at me. "I love you and this child more than anything else in the world" he said. I was bursting with happiness, so I kissed him with passion on the lips. His hands traveled up and down my body, which made me tremble. I wove my hands through his thick hair. An old vendor yelled with his hands up "just get a room already!" I smiled and pulled away from peeta.

It had gotten dark, so we decided to go to Peeta's house. We walked hand in hand to the bakery. Peeta opened the rickety old front door of the bakery, and I walked inside. Rye was sitting at one of the tables in the corner, and peeta's father was behind the counter. "Hey dad, can Katniss sleep over tonight?" peeta asked. "sure, she's always welcome here." Peeta's father responded. "Good thing the witch we have as a mother is gone tonight," rye said with his mouth full. Peeta grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs. Rye and peeta used to share a room, but when Farl moved out, he got his own room. We walked inside. There was an old dresser pushed up against the wall in the corner, and a old wooden queen sized bed against the other wall. Beside the bed there was a lamp on a low wooden table, and some paints and his sketch pad in the other corner. Peeta changed into new boxers, while I just sat on the bed, feeling the soft worn down fabric. Peeta came out of the small shared bathroom, and tossed me a tee shirt from his dresser. "Here ya go." I was still a little bashful about changing in front of peeta, so I tried to do it quickly. I had just taken my shirt off with my back to peeta when he said "stop, and turn around." I blushed and slowly turned around. He looked at me like I was worth a million bucks, then slowly walked towards me. He crouched down and looked up at me, asking permission. I nodded, and he placed a hand on my stomach. He pressed his ear to my stomach, as if trying to hear a heartbeat. Instead he whispered, "Hi there, I'm your daddy. I love you and your mommy so much, and we will take great care of you." Then he planted a kiss on my stomach and my breath hitched. He let me put on the tee shirt, then said "lets go to sleep." I got in his bed, and he crawled in behind me. He curled around me so his face was in my hair, and he lay a hand over my stomach protectively. We fell asleep listening to each other's heartbeats.


End file.
